Merry Christmas to You, Sesshomaru
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: **COMPLETE** Oneshot. The girl who got away. The boy who couldn't love her. A Christmas Party that she must attend, as payment for a favor. Who knew that they would meet here again, and that their biggest fears were actually quite silly. Oneshot, done for Kaoruhana's New Year's 2015-2016 Challenge.


Happy Holidays, everyone! This was done for the New Years Challenge on Dokuga! Words in **Bold** are for the words that were required to be used in the challenge, in case you were wondering.

* * *

" _Kagome! I'm glad I was able to reach you,"_

"You called me like thirty times, Inuyasha. I was bound to pick up at some point." She smiled, the **phone** between her shoulder and ear as she cooked her breakfast on her old, rusty stove. "What did you need?"

" _My dad is trying to suck up to some company to get in on one of their new schemes, so he's throwing a Christmas Gala here tomorrow night. I completely put it off, not wanting to go, but…"_

"…but you got sucked into it anyway, right?" She grinned, knowing exactly what happened. She had been best friends with Inuyasha since middle school, and knew that it wasn't his father he had to fear, but his _brother,_ Sesshomaru.

" _That prick, I swear…"_ He growled, and Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Pulling out her **chapstick** , she waited for him to continue. "… _what I was trying to say, is that I need someone to go with me. He insisted I bring a date, to show everyone I ain't a bastard like he is."_

Kagome groaned, knowing where this was going. "Inuyashaaaa…. Don't make me do this." She pleaded, walking over to her **coffee** pot and starting a fresh brew. "I hate formal things."

" _You_ owe _me, Kagome. I had to come save your ass when you were stuck on the side of the_ _ **road**_ _with a flat tire, three hours away. The prick made sure to let me have it when I got back."_ He reminded, his memory fresh from _that_ little escapade. He skipped what was a very important conference meeting, and almost cost the company thousands.

"Ugh, you're sick, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, knowing she had lost the battle. She could practically feel the smile on his end of the receiver. "Fine, I'll go to your stupid little ball thing."

" _I knew you would, Kagome! Thanks! I'll come pick you up at seven, tomorrow night. Be dressed in something_ _ **red,**_ _so we match."_

"Yes, yes. I'll see you tomorrow night, Inuyasha." She hang up the phone, returning to her breakfast. When she had finished eating, she left her plates in the sink to wash after she returned from work. Grabbing her **keys** from the rack, she left her apartment and headed into downtown Tokyo towards the bookstore she worked at.

* * *

It was a **bright,** sunny day. He loved sunny days, despite what his father and half-brother thought. He preferred the night sky, however, as he was a demon who craved the lights of the moon.

He had secured a date for the gala, though it was not a _romantic_ one. He didn't care, really, he just needed someone to go with him.

"Thank you for taking me with you, father." The girl, no, the young woman responded. She was a sweet girl, with dark brown hair and a side ponytail. She loved the hairstyle, and he would not deny her something so simple that she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Perhaps I should be thanking you, Rin." He replied, standing up to take his jacket so they could leave for the day. He loved his wife dearly, and she would always hold a special place in his heart. There was one girl, however, who had plagued his thoughts since the day he met her. He did not want another wife, or a girlfriend… _especially_ when the woman he loved most was out of his reach, and the woman who had loved him was gone.

"You know, you can find love again, father." His daughter spoke, going to hug him. He smiled as her arms wrapped around him. He knew her too well. It was as if she were reading his thoughts, half of the time.

"I am grateful for your approval, Rin." He spoke, giving her a gentle squeeze. She released him, allowing him to lead her out of the office.

"It's not that," she said, pressing the button in the **elevator** as they entered. "I mean, I would hope you'd ask for my approval. I just want you to be happy, and I know that no one deserves to be alone." She said, holding her father's hand. He sighed, but not unhappily. He was so proud of the woman she had become, and he was sure she would do great things in the future.

"You are too kind to me," He said, nuzzling her cheek. She giggled, nuzzling his back. It was the inuyoukai way of showing gratitude, and she did it with pride.

"You are too doting on _me,"_ she returned, parting ways with her father as she headed towards her car. "Pick me up tonight? Seven?" He nodded, walking towards his own vehicle.

"Our colors are _**gold**_ _,_ Rin. Do not forget."

"I won't!" She smiled back.

* * *

6:58. She was so nervous! She was really very clumsy, and she couldn't dance very well. She had a foul mouth at times, and she was hot headed. She was _not_ the perfect date for one of these things.

As promised, he was at her door at seven o'clock. He looked very nice, putting his hair in a long ponytail and wearing a pair of black slacks, a red blazer, and a white shirt underneath. The bow tie he wore was also red.

"You look great, Inuyasha!" She smiled, peck his cheek as he did hers. He thanked her, skimming his eyes over her outfit as well.

" _You_ look great, Kagome. I didn't know you could clean up so well."

"Well, it isn't a _**little black dress**_ _,_ but it'll do." She responded.

He grinned, taking her arm in his. "Ready to go?" She nodded, taking his offered arm and shutting her apartment door.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

The ride, thankfully, was short, and they made small talk. How did you day go? What did you do? Simple little things to pass the time by.

As they reached the party, Kagome felt her heart beating. There was _paparazzi_ here! Inuyasha didn't _warn_ her about this! He seemed to realize his mistake, but grinned anyway. "Guess it's good that you dressed up, huh?"

She frowned, allowing him to help her out of the car as she was bombarded by **bright** , flashing lights. Inuyasha ushered her inside, before the questions got any _more_ embarrassing then the last ones.

"I'm glad that people think I'm such a _good_ friend of yours, Inuyasha." She seethed, feeling her cheeks redden more than her outfit. He chuckled, walking with her to the dance floor.

"Want something to drink?" He asked. She nodded, taking an offered glass of **champagne,** from a passing waiter. "To arrogant family members, who make you go to stupid parties." Inuyasha toasted, and Kagome raised her glass.

"To _supposed_ best friends, who know how much you _hate_ going to said parties." She winced as their glasses clinked, hers cracking a little bit. He chuckled, taking it and trading them so people wouldn't look oddly at her.

"You crack me up, Kagome." He said, finishing the rest of his drink and setting it on a platter that was passing him. She did the same, her cheeks reddening from the sudden gulp of alcohol. "Woah, there. Don't go getting shitfaced on me, Kagome."

"You know I can't handle alcohol, Inuyasha." She grinned, causing him to frown. "I might just have to leave early, because I'm _so_ drunk." She pretended, putting an arm over her head. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Idiot. There's a bunch of demons here. Do you think they can't smell the lie from you?" He countered. She glared at him, obviously defeated.

"Hey look, there's my dad. Let's go say hi." He said. She followed him, allowing him to escort her on his arm once more.

"Ah, Inuyasha! I'm glad you made it. You look nice," He said, his eyes turning to Kagome. "Ah, what a lovely girl you've brought with you. Are you acquainted?" He asked. Kagome nodded, taking the offered hand he was extending to her.

"Dad, do you remember Kagome? From school?" He asked. As soon as her name left his lips, he grinned.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you again! Why, look how _big_ you've gotten! You look absolutely beautiful!" He laughed, hugging her tightly. Kagome yipped, patting his back as he did hers.

"Uh, hello again, Mamoru-sama. You look dashing." She replied, grateful when he let go of her. He smiled, kissing the top of her hand.

"You flatter me, my dear girl. You should watch your date, Inuyasha. I may be old, but I am _certainly_ not dead." He grinned, winking to a blushing Kagome.

"That is enough, father." Came a deep voice from behind her. She turned, gasping as amber eyes stared at azure orbs and seemed to entrance them. His mouth parted slightly as he took in her appearance.

She was wearing a skin tight red dress that flared as it reached the floor, adorned with tulle and glitter, creating a fairy like effect. Her hair was wavy, laying on one side of her neck as the other side was pulled with a very elaborate looking red and white Christmas bow. Her lips were red as well, her eyes lined with a black wing and her thick lashes adorned with just a hint of mascara. She wore no blush, but her cheeks were naturally rosy, and it matched her porcelain skin magically.

He couldn't move, he was so mesmerized. He seemed to have the same effect on her, as she had to look down to avoid his gaze. She bit her lip tenderly, and it looked _adorable_ on her.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" His father asked, noticing the electricity between the two. Inuyasha had, as well, and it pissed him off a little. He had no ties to Kagome, but the way his brother was eyeing her was getting under his skin.

The **Christmas lights** around them twinkled, creating a merry atmosphere. The DJ stepped down, allowing the live band to perform next. The jazz quad started playing a soft, smooth, rhythm, and it created quite a mood for everyone in the room.

"Father," Rin started, looking to the woman who had obviously caught his attention. "Why don't you ask her to dance?" She whispered in his ear. Kagome looked to her, her ears straining to hear what she said to this… _unbelievably_ good looking demon.

"Very well," he replied, his eyes turning to the blushing woman before him once more, "Would you care to dance?" He asked, extending a clawed hand towards her. She gasped, her breath leaving her. Oh god, she couldn't dance, and this _gorgeous_ hunk of a man wanted to dance with _her,_ the toe stomper!

"Um," she whispered, looking to his hand. Inuyasha growled, looking to his brother with venomous eyes.

"Fuck no, Sesshomaru. Take Rin to dance." He said, going to grab Kagome's arm. Kagome glared at him, knowing the _perfect_ way to get back at him.

"I would _love_ to." She smiled, taking his hand. Sesshomaru felt his heart stop at the sudden touch of her hand, and he could tell she felt it too. Their eyes met, locking, as they walked out to the dance floor.

"Feh," Inuyasha growled, taking a **cocktail** from a passing waiter and downing it. Rin looked to him with a frown, before looking to her grandfather.

"Let's go get some **cake**?" She asked, smiling as he nodded. They left, leaving Inuyasha to himself as he watched his half brother and best friend begin to dance. Long, black hair caught his eye, however, and he turned to find a woman who was staring at him, her eyes deep brown, longing to be near him.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked, her voice low and even. He nodded, offering her his arm as they walked to the opposite side of the floor.

Kagome felt her breath leave her as his hands went to her waist. She raised hers to his neck, staring at his chest in front of her. "I have to admit this, but I'm not the best dancer."

He chuckled, swaying their body to the soft jazz filling the room. "You are doing well," he said, looking down at her with a melting gaze. She looked up to him, blushing instantly at his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, finding that it wasn't so hard to dance with someone who was obviously very well at it. "You're very good," she complimented.

"I have been to many of these, and yet, this is the first time I have danced at one." He admitted, unsure of why he had. Something about this woman, he just felt… complete, when he was near her. She smiled, feeling a bit more confident knowing that she might have been one of the only ones to dance with him.

"You could have fooled me, Sesshomaru." She giggled at the way his lips parted when she said his name. "I used to come over to your house all the time as a teenager, remember?" She said, her eyes dancing with merriment at his look.

"You were the girl Inuyasha was with," he stated. She nodded her head, taking his hand as he lifted one to change their position.

"Not officially. We're just friends," She said, unsure of why she wanted to make it clear she was available. "This was just a favor for him bailing me out a few weeks ago." She cleared.

"Are you fond of these events?" He asked, curious. She shook her head at his question.

"Honestly, I can't _stand_ them." She laughed at his expression, "…clearly, _you_ don't seem to fond of them, either."

"They are necessary," He started, dipping her slowly, his hair falling over his shoulder, "But they have their perks." He flirted, and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Her cheeks turned cherry red as he lifted her up again, twirling her as she was upright.

"Would you care to explain? I _am_ new to these things, after all." She flirted back. She hoped he caught the bait. By the way he grinned, he did, thank _god._

"It is best you found out yourself." He lifted her as they twirled around the floor, catching looks from guests who envied their grace and beauty, "I wouldn't want to ruin your first party." He put her to the ground once more, kissing the back of her hand as their dance ended.

"That was wonderful, Sesshomaru. Thank you." She blushed, kissing his cheek, using his shoulders to lift her to his height.

"The pleasure was mine, _Kagome."_ He smiled, but he did not move to walk away. Kagome bit her lip, scared to look away from him.

"Would you… like to go to the balcony outside? I hear it's lovely out." She said, trying to be as courteous as she could. He was so eloquent, it was hard to put away her usual mannerisms to be so formal.

"If you insist," he smiled, taking her arm into his as they proceeded to the doors outside.

She was right, it was a beautiful, clear night. The sky was full of twinkling **stars,** creating a breathless aura.

"Wow, this view is beautiful!" She gasped, her eyes sparkling as she admitted the night sky. He agreed, but his eyes were captured on the ravenous beauty before him.

"Compared to some," he said, admiring the way her cheeks flushed when she was near them. He approached her, his hand caressing the back of her cheek. "You look _divine_ , Kagome."

She could feel the blood pumping in her chest, her cheeks emblazed as his hand shot electricity through her body. "You are quite striking yourself, Sesshomaru."

He chuckled, loving how embarrassed she became around him. "I am glad you remembered me." He admitted. He had always thought she was lovely when they were younger, and while he still had feelings for his wife, he could not deny that Kagome had been the girl who got away.

"Of course I'd remember you; you're kind of hard to forget." She admitted. She always had feelings for him, back when she was in school. She loved going to Inuyasha's house, hoping that she would see him. She was too scared to tell him of her feelings, afraid that she was only enamored with him, and he would reject her. When she heard he had gotten married after high school, it had upset her.

 _He was the one who got away_.

"Does this mean you have thought of me, after _all_ these years?" He asked, light twinkling in his eyes. She gulped, unsure if she should confess her past feelings. Did they still linger? Did she still want him?

It was obvious when they first saw each other.

"Almost every day," she whispered, biting her lip as she looked to her shoe. She heard his intake of breath, making her heart beat even faster.

"Truly?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She nodded, stepping a little closer. She could not look at him, though. She was afraid he would reject her. "I am not too late, then?" He asked. She looked up sharply, seeing his cheeks were _also_ tinged a little pink.

"Sesshomaru… are you _blushing?"_ She giggled, finding it adorable on him. He looked away for a moment, but caught her look again.

"You have plagued my thoughts... since the day I thought I _lost_ you." He confessed, taking her hands in his. She gasped, feeling the warmth and strength in his hold.

"But… you were married…" She said, awestruck, at his words.

"…because _you_ got away." He interrupted her, his face lowering towards hers. "I loved her, truly, but _you,_ Kagome… you were _always_ my first." He whispered, his breath hot against her lips. She felt tears falling from her eyes at this. There was _no way_ this was happening. This was a dream come true, for her.

"I can't believe this is happening," She laughed, looking into his eyes, "I always thought you would _reject_ me, and here you are, telling me my fears were pretty much stupid." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Reject you?" He asked, and she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I always loved you, Sesshomaru. Everytime I came over… I couldn't help but stare at you, hoping that maybe… maybe you liked _me,_ too." She said, entangling her hands in his hair. "I still love you." She professed.

He felt his heart stop.

Arms going to her waist, he pulled her closer, bringing his lips to hers.

"You will not escape me again, Kagome." He sighed, their lips meeting in a small, passionate kiss. It seemed Christmas wishes could come true, after all.

Kagome was _very_ glad that Inuyasha had dragged her to the party.


End file.
